


Father's Day

by Chikabiddy



Series: LV AU Week 2018 [5]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, LV AU WEEK, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabiddy/pseuds/Chikabiddy
Summary: Written for the LV AU Week Day 6 Holiday AU.Veronica has some big news for Logan, and a great way to tell him.





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so late! I had a TON to do today. I hope you guys like it anyway!

Veronica stared at the proof in her hands in disbelief. The beginnings of an idea grew in her mind and a wide smile broke out on her face. She grabbed her bag and headed to the door, Pony on her heels.

“You wait here, Pony. We’ve got some news for Logan.”

She’d knew exactly where she needed to go, and she only had a couple hours before Logan would be home. But if she hurried, she just might pull it off.

*******

She heard Logan come in the door as she was putting the finishing touches on her plan. He called out to her, which sent Pony into a fit.

“Okay, girl. You’re on. Go get it.”

Pony dashed from the room, headed straight for Logan. Veronica peeked from the hallway and watched as he turned toward the puppy. His eyes fell on a small bear attached to her collar and he reached down and swiftly detached it, lifting it to inspect it further. He noticed words embroidered on the shirt; the navy-blue letters read _Baby Echolls_. His eyes grew wide and his mouth popped open, gaze focused firmly on the inscription.

Veronica walked up around Pony next to Logan. “Happy Father’s Day, Logan.”

“Veronica?” he whispered.

She put a hand to his cheek, leaning toward him. “You okay?”

“Okay?” his voice was still soft, but he lifted his eyes to her. “Veronica, I’ve quite literally never been better.” He slid his hands up her arms and pulled her into a tight hug. “You’re serious? This is real? We’re having a baby?”

“Got _multiple_ positive tests yesterday and today. Due in February; first appointment in a few weeks.” Veronica knew she was rambling, but her nerves got her a little carried away. “… you’re really happy?” she whispered the last bit into his shirt.

“Veronica.” She stayed tucked. “Hey, look at me.” Logan pulled back and ducked down to force her to look at him. “I swear, Veronica, I have never been happier.”

He looked so earnest and heartfelt, Veronica’s anxiety bubbled over. “But our lives are so crazy! You’re leaving again soon; I’m constantly working, and my dad needs me there. He doesn’t hold the client base I do, since that stupid Spring Break case. And I can barely manage Pony without you, and a _baby_?”

Her pitch rose to near panic levels and Logan pulled her back into his arms, rubbing large circles on her back.

“Shh… hey. It’s going to be okay. You and me, we always make it. We’ll make this work too. We’ve got the next 8 or so months to plan this out.” Veronica shook her head slightly, trying to imagine what Logan did; she couldn’t quite capture the image. “Do you trust me, Veronica?”

Veronica gave a stifled laugh. “Yeah.”

“Alight then. Trust that I’m here for you; that you have friends and family that are here for us. You aren’t alone in this.”

That did actually make her feel better. “You promise?”

“With all my heart,” he responded.

Veronica lifted up on her toes and pressed her lips gently to his. “Thank you,” she smiled. Logan put a hand up to her belly as he guided her to their couch, Pony dancing around their feet happily.

“So, Baby Echolls. What’d ya think, boy or girl?”


End file.
